Vengeance
by FlyMeToGallifrey12
Summary: Amelia left Plegia after King Gangrel was murdered, but when a chance to avenge Mad King Gangrel arrises, will she take the chance or fail at her Plegian duty?
1. Chapter 1

This is written by the same person that wrote 'The mighty adventures of Theodore!' (Check that out btw) and this is my second fan fic yayyyyyy

I was Plegian. I fought under the Mad King. I fought against Ylisse. I saw the Shepard's the day their leader took a swan dive into the ground. She gave her life for a peace that would never truly come. My name is Amelia Crowell, and I was a Plegian Cavalier. I no longer fight under my Plegian name anymore, I hunt alongside bandits. Their leaders were once two brothers named Vincent and Victor. The brothers were killed by the Shepard's, lead by Ylisse's exalt, Chrom. He fought alongside his wife Robin, his sister, and many more powerful fighters, some of which were able to transform into dragons.

Currently I was riding through a small town, blending in perfectly among some of the locals. My horse was tall, with dark black mane and tail with dark brown fur. I was wearing my normal cheap robe, similar to that of the powerful tactician that fought alongside Chrom, except without the odd purple markings. My curly brown hair flowed down my shoulders, my blue eyes scanning the market for any things I could take without causing a fuss. I became increasingly annoyed as I saw how well guarded even the smallest of trinkets was. Thankfully I managed to find a slightly under guarded stall with some nice bracelets. I was just about to slip a nice looking golden bracelet when I overheard the shopkeeper say something about the Shepard's coming through the town later.

'Oh no...' I mutter to myself. I hop on my horse and ride off deeper into the market. Others in the group of bandits who had fought against the Shepard's were here looking for something to steal. If they were recognized by the Shepard's all hell would break loose. I had to warn them before our cover was blown.

'I know that man! He is a thief!' I come around the corner to find one of my comrades being tied to a post, his pockets being emptied by one of Chrom's best knights. 'Look at all those stolen goods!'

The townsfolk gather around, most men sending their wives and daughters back to their houses. Muttering quickly became louder. Most people just saying things like, 'what a scoundrel' and 'crime doesn't pay, kids.'

Slowly people start chanting 'Kill the criminal!' I'm frozen, powerless to save me comrade. I'm about to turn my horse around when the leader of our little group of bandits approaches me. 'Amelia, I need you to join them. Join the Shepard's. Avenge our comrades death. Avenge our great king Gangrel's death. I need you to do this.' He whispers in my ear before disappearing into the crowd.

'Ladies and gentlemen, this criminal will stand trial in your court later on this week. I can assure you his punishment will be more then just a year in a cell.' Chrom walked among the crowd, patting backs and shaking hands. I needed to find a way to get buddy-buddy with then, make then trust me.

'Thats a nice horse ya got there.' I turn around to see Sully of the Shepard's patting my horse.

'Thank you. He was bred for battle but he only ever saw one.'

'Well I'll be dammed. Is that a Plegian accent I hear?'

'Indeed it is. I fought for Plegia when the Mad King still ruled.'

'Wanna see another battle?' Sully leaned forward and winked. 'We're about to teach those sons of griffons that stealing is bad.'

'You mean the bandits?' I feel stupid asking, but I need to be sure. 'Yep. I'll let you tag along if you want.'

'Sure I guess... I should probably tell my family where I'm going first. Meet you back here in 5 minutes.'

i hop on my horse and gallop down the street. I soon find the leader of the bandits.

'Comrade! You need to evacuate the base! They're sending troops to attack!' He took off down the street. I look around, finding the leader of the different group of bandits. I hop off and whisper in his ear.

'Hey, apparently Vincent and Victors old base is abandoned but still full of treasure. You go check it out before they return for their stuff.' He took off down the street, whispering in men's ears and dragging them along with him.

This is it. My one chance to fight and live up to my Plegian name and avenge my king.


	2. Chapter 2

Most people hated king Gangrel by the end of the war. I just wanted to fight for my country. Most people blamed it on my Feroxi father. He had raised me to know that there was nothing better then fighting for your leader. Some people said that Gangrel and Aversa would brain wash some people to join their army. After joining the bandits I meet the new leader, who had taken over after the brothers died. His name was Sting, or at least, that's what people called him. His real name was Stephen. Like me, he fought for Gangrel. We were quickly comrades, stealing together and sharing the pay out. Unfortunately after one late night of drinking things got a bit... Out of hand between us. Long story short, after about a week of awkwardness between us we talked about it and we've been dating since. I think I love him, but it isn't meant to be. We are comrades first, lovers second. I'm snapped out of my own little world by a tap on my shoulder. 'Excuse me miss? Are these yours?' I turn around to see my comrade Alvin holding my armour and sword. I take them and head off to get ready for battle. Chances are very few of the bandits I sent into the base will recognize me, but it was still a risk. I need to get in close with the Shepard's if I ever wanted to avenge my king. I decide to buy some make up and a helmet that covers part of my face. I end up having to pay, since the markets is far more closely watched since my comrade blew his cover earlier. I stare into the mirror at a house I broke into. My skin isn't super light, but it isn't super dark either. People sometimes poked fun at my Feroxi dad and Plegian mother, up until my Feroxi side came out in gym class. I ended up breaking some poor kids arm after he pointed out my Feroxi father. I sigh as I smudge weird chalk into my face that turned me slightly darker. I like it this way... I'm proud to be Feroxi! I'm proud to have fought for Plegia though. I just wish it hadn't been for the reasons that Gangrel enforced. But it was my duty as a Plegian to avenge his death. I stare into the mirror, I check over my armour one last time before slipping out the back door and back on my horse. 'Hey Sully!' I say as I find her in the town square. Some of the other Shepard's are here along with some 'new recruits.' I'm the only female new recruit, but judging from the skin tones I'm not the only Feroxi. Some strong looking Feroxi men were sharpening their swords in the middle of the square, with some village maidens watching and giggling. I snort as I watch how silly they act around these men. It's like they've never seen muscles before. 'Well I'll be dammed I didn't expect you to wear armour! I was going to let you wear some of my old armour!' Sully says, giving me a slap on the shoulder. 'Thats a nice sword you got there. Wait, is that a mark of Regna Ferox?' She leans in, moving her fingers along the mark. 'Indeed it is. My father earned it in a tournament when he still lived in Regna Ferox. He moved to Plegia when he meet my mother, and soon I was born.' I say, tilting my sword so it shines light into different directions. 'Listen up everyone!' Chrom hops onto a crate in the center of square. Everyone falls silent within moments. 'We will leave soon, so everyone gather your supplies and prepare to move out!' Chrom hops down from the crate and started consulting his wife and great knight Fred or whatever his name was... 'Ready for this?' Sully asked as I hopped on my horse. 'Ive never been more ready!' I say as I feel the adrenaline pulse through my veins. This is it!


	3. Chapter 3

The bandit hideout was about a half hour horse ride into the hills near the village. I kept Sully nearby the entire ride, since she was the only person here that I was comfortable around.

'Hey there. You one of those new recruits?' I turn around to see a ginger thief walking beside my horse. 'My names Gaius.' He said as he patted my horse. 'Whats his name?'

'The horses name is Pride. My names Amelia Crowell. Here, hop on.' I say as I pat Pride's behind. Gaius hopped up and wrapped his hands around my waist, causing my heart to feel like it was going to leap out of my chest.

'Do you know how long it'll be before we get to the camp?' I ask

'I think we're about ten minutes away, that's why I hopped up here with you. I prefer to fight alongside someone that let's me ride with them. Here, have a lollipop.' He said as he handed me a small animal shaped lollipop. I quickly popped it in my mouth.

'Lets just hope those sons of griffons didn't take up and leave before we get there.' Sully said as we neared the camp. The camp was basically just a small clearing filled with tents, and with large trees that surrounded the outside.

'Be on guard everyone! We don't know what's lurking in the shadows.' One of Chrom's best knights ordered from the front of the group. 'Whats his name again?' I whisper to Gaius. 'Thats Frederick, he's basically Chrom's right hand man.' Gaius instantly seemed more alert and on guard. I unsheathed my sword and prepared to fight, but there was no one around. Everything was silent except for the sound of footsteps and hoof steps of the Shepards.

'Quite everyone!' Chrom ordered. Complete silence filled the camp, causing everyone to seem even more on edge. 'They must have caught word of us coming...' Robin said to Chrom. 'Maybe we should just go back to the village...'

''No, the suns setting. We might as well just set up camp for the night nearby and check back again at midnight and sunrise.' Chrom said as he lead everyone to a spot not too far away.

I was on sentry duty until midnight, then a Pegasus night named Cordelia was to be sentry until morning. The hills were quite tonight, which caused me to be a bit in edge. I had lived here for almost a year and a half, but the hills were never this quiet...

I started to doze off not to long before midnight. I was startled awake by some rustling in the bushes. I picked up the lantern next to me and lifted it up so I could see better.

That was when I saw the giant pack of red eyed risen, swiftly shambling towards the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

I raced through the camp. 'Risen! There's risen coming! Everyone wake up!' I barge into Sully's tent to find her putting her armour on, and throwing pieces of heavy armour at something. 'Why are you throwing armour...?' I ask. 'Don't you see me...?' A male voice says. I look where the armours been thrown to see a large man in super heavy orange armour looking embarrassed. 'Amelia, this is Kellam, he's my husband. We got married after spending time together on the battlefield.' Sully said as she picked up her weapons and raced out the tent to her horse. I nodded to Kellam and raced off to the stables to grab Pride. Most people were awake now, bravely fighting back against the Risen. I quickly saddle and put armour on Pride and ride into battle. I scan the camp, searching for the orange head of Gaius. He was no where in sight. I push Pride towards Gaius' tent, slaying many Risen along the way. I burst into his tent to find him being held down by a Risen. The Risen held his hand up, preparing to strike his claws down into Gaius' throat. I leap in and slash the Risen, causing it to vanish into dust. 'You-you saved my life...' Gaius said and I offered my hand to help him stand. 'Thank you Amelia. Unfortunately for the time being the most I can give you is this.' He said, his face turning a bright red. He leaned in slowly and kissed my cheek, sending a pulse of happiness through my body. 'Th-there's kinda a battle outside... Don't you think we should help?' I said, my heart racing faster then it ever had in battle. We race out and hop on Pride together, slashing at Risen left and right. Slowly the camp emptied out until it was only The Shepard's and the people who had tagged along to fight the bandits. Once all the Risen were gone the healers started moving through the camp, healing wounds and handing out elixirs. After all that was done, Chrom gave a short speech. I wasn't listening though, my mind was on the Risen attaching in this part of the mountains. The Risen never came this far... And yet they did. After Chrom was done I followed Gaius back to his tent. I quickly changed out of my armour and prepared a small bed on the floor. 'Theres no need for that. Come sleep in my bed.' Gaius said as he motioned towards his bed. I gave a nod of thanks and climbed in. He laid down beside me with his back to me. Within a couple minutes his breathing evened out and he slipped into sleep. I lay awake for at least two hours before giving up. With a quiet sigh of annoyance I climbed out of bed. With as much stealth as I could manage I snuck to the entrance to the tent and stuck my head out. The sun was just appearing on the horizon. As silent as I could manage, I slipped on my riding boots and snuck out the stables to take Pride for a quick ride through the mountains. The sunrises were always beautiful in the mountains. I rode Pride up to the top of the nearest mountain and took a look at the scenery that was my home. It wouldn't be my home for much longer if everything went according to plan though. I look at the mountains around me. I call them mountains, but they're basically just super tall grassy hills with the occasional tree. I hop off Pride and let him graze while I watch the sun rise. 'Bit early to be out for a ride don't cha think?' I whip around to find Chrom's sister Lissa standing behind me. 'I saw you sneak out, figured I'd follow ya.' She said as he skipped over to Pride. 'Such a pretty horse... Sully tells me he served Plegia alongside you. We have another ex-Plegian among out ranks. Ever heard of Tharja?' She asked. It was clear she was choosing her words carefully. 'Yes, I remember her. She battled alongside me the day your sister jumped.' I say as the birds begin to chirp in a nearby tree. 'Lissa you shouldn't be here ya know.' I turn around to see Chrom's wife Robin standing with her hands on her hips. 'You shouldn't be here either, Robin. You know how upset Chrom would be if he found out his pregnant wife was walking through the hills where we were just attacked!' Lissa says with a slight giggle. 'Lissa nobody except us are supposed to know!' Robin says with a slight glance at me. I simply let out a sigh and grab Pride. 'I'm heading back to the camp before all The Shepard's join me on my private walk.' I said, adding extra emphasis on the word private. I hopped on Pride and rode down the hill towards the camp. 


End file.
